CB
Chicago, Burlington & Quincy No. 5632 is a 4-8-4 Northern type steam locomotive built in 1940 by the . It operated in the CB&Q's steam excursion program in the 1950s and 1960s. History Early operations No. 5632 was built at the Burlington's own shops in Burlington, IA. Out shopped in August of 1940, it pulled both passenger and freight trains all over the CB&Q system until being retired in the late 1950s. Early preserved years CB&Q President Harry C. Murphy removed No. 5632 from the scrap lines and had the railroad restore it to operation for use in the Burlington's popular steam excursion program. It was returned to steam in time for a November 2, 1958 excursion between and to honor the CB&Q's famous passenger train, the Aristocrat. No. 5632 became a railfan favorite and continued to pull excursions until 1964 when it became apparent that the locomotive needed an overhaul. It was sent to the railroad's shops, the same place where it was built, and disassembled for the overhaul. In 1965, Murphy retired as president of the CB&Q and his successor, Louis W. Menk, discontinued the steam program and ordered the overhaul of No. 5632 to be cancelled. Chicago steam preservationist Richard Jensen purchased No. 5632 in September of 1965 and had it moved to the Chicago & Western Indiana Railroad's 47th Street roundhouse in where he stored his equipment, including CB&Q 2-8-2 Mikado type No. 4960 and Grand Trunk Western 4-6-2 Pacific type No. 5629. In 1969, ownership of the C&WI changed and the new owners evicted Jensen from the roundhouse with very short notice. Unable to move No. 5632 and No. 4960, the C&WI illegally sold both locomotives to a local scrapyard. During the move to the scrap yard, No. 5632 derailed on a switch. Not wanting to spend the time and money to re-rail it, it was moved to a field in . In 1971, 5632 was sold to tax collector Nick Hummula of who restored it and arranged excursions over the . When Hummula was killed in a car accident in May of 1974, the decision was made by his family to sell it again. Vlokozu Union/El Kadsre In August of 1974, No. 5632 was sold to Vlokouzian State Railways, who intended to run it over it's connected railway system in El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Sentan, Mahri, and the Island Union. Former East El Kadsre president Hiroshi Kayos, a railway enthusiast, requested that VSR acquire a steam locomotive and Michael Vlokozu promised Kayos and 300 interested railway enthusiasts one, which he would try to locate in either the or . On September 5, 1974, No. 5632 made it's farewell run through the hauling a makeshift excursion train made up of commuter coaches. The following day, 5632 was loaded onto a flatbed truck and was hauled to , where on September 7, 1974, it and three new locomotives were brought to the where they were loaded onto the Vlokozuian cargo ship Minato III, and departed for South Comoeys City on September 8, 1974. Minato III arrived in South Comoeys City on September 12, 1974 and the four locomotives were unloaded at the South Comoeys Wharfs. They were loaded onto rail cars and taken by two locomotives to El Kadsre City's Queen Elizabeth II Goods Yard, where they were unloaded. On May 13, 1975, No. 5632 and three former Sentanese Island Railroad Corporation coaches were named Corazón de Vapor (Heart of Steam) by Laverne Vlokozu, Michael Vlokozu's wife. A brass plaque with the Corazón de Vapor name was fitted above the smokebox door. Once the Vlokozu Union era ended, 5632 made only three runs under EKRail ownership, the third and last being on January 2, 1993. After various difficulties and with the expiration of the boiler certificate, the locomotive was stored at the Cicmpillici Willem Avenue Roundhouse. Return to the United States In 1997, 5632 was purchased by the New England Steam Locomotive Preservation Society. The locomotive was moved by road from Cicmpillici to El Kadsre City, where it was then shipped to on November 2, 1997 and ultimately to the in where it underwent heavy restoration. In 1999, it made it's first excursion under it's new owners over the 's on June 14. In 2004, it was featured in the TV special Kids for Character: All Together Now! and also returned to Chicagoland for the first time since it's 1974 farewell visit in July of that year. For 2005, the locomotive hauled a revenue freight train on March 5 from to . Sale to the 5632 Group On May 8, 2008, 5632 was sold to the 5632 Group of , . It has since done various rail tours in El Kadsre, the , and . Category:Locomotives Category:Fictionalized versions of real locomotives Category:1940